


New Addition

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [14]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: A cat follows Saeran home and he doesn't have the nerve to throw her out





	New Addition

"Where is Saeran...?" Saeyoung whispered to himself, tapping his pen rhythmically on the desk as he waited for his twin to walk back into the bunker. It had been more than an hour since he said he was going out for a walk and the older twin was starting to get worried for the other. What if something had happened to him and he wasn't able to get ahold of anyone?  
It could have just been his overprotective instincts getting the best of him at that moment and thinking of the worst case scenario but it was his brother; who he just got back not too long, the last thing he needed was to lose him again. He knew Saeran could hold his own for the most part bit that wasn't the point. 

Saeyoung suddenly remembered about the tracking app he had installed in his brother's phone, just in case he ever lost him in a large area. Now was a good time to use it, wasn't it? It wasn't that he didn't trust whatever it was that Saeran was doing, but usually he'd send a text saying he would be out a little longer and it was worrisome that he received no such text. 

Saeyoung opened up the app connected to the tracker, standing up and starting to pace around the room as he waited for it to open. When the location loaded and showed where Saeran was, Saeyoung just looked at his phone dumbfounded. The app said he wasn't too far and he seemed to be heading back to the bunker. The weord thing was the marker would move in circles or just stray the path at some points. What exactly was Saeran doing? 

The redhead kept the app open, watching as his brother approached their home, waiting for him to just walk in at any minute. When he heard the security system disarm and let him in, he hurriedly closed the app. He tossed his phone onto the desk and went to greet his twin but stopped once he heard him talking to someone or something. He sounded distressed and irritated with whatever it was. 

"No.. go away, you can't be here!" Came his voice, sounds of shuffling following.

"Please stop, this is my ice cream you can't have it!" 

Saeyoung opened the door to the entryway that Saeran was in and in bolted a white looking blur. 

"No! Come back!" Saeran called after the thing 

Saeyoung blinked behind him then back at his brother in confusion "Uh... What was that?" He asked, jabbing his thumb behind him. 

"We may or may not have a cat now..." Saeran responded, sounding a bit apologetic.

Saeyoung's eyes lit up "A cat?! Really? How'd you get it?" 

"An accident.. she tried to eat my ice cream" Saeran pouted "she just followed me home and now she's in here.. don't torture her, I'll take care of her. Don't tell MC yet"

After a few trips to the pet store, Saeyoung and Saeran successfully bought all the needed supplies for taking care of their surprise visitor.  
They set up a food and water bowl for her. They bought a litter box, a collar, some toys, cat treats, and a cat tree for the new pet. 

Saeran shook a bag of cat treats to try any get her attention, wherever she may be "Cookie.. where are you?" He asked rhetorically 

"You named her Cookie?" 

"Yes, she's a calico cat.. she looks like she has a chocolate chip cookie on her" he explained as he put the treats down, sighing "I guess we'll find her later.

After a few hours, neither of the boys caught sight of the cat and decided to just stay out in the living and watch a movie.  
They put on some sort of action film and layed on opposite ends of the sofa, their legs intertwining.

It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep, leaving the TV to play in the background and serve as a small source of light, as it was already dark out. 

MC just got home from work and was thankful neither of the boys asked her to pick up anything or do anything extra that night since it was a long day at the office.  
She walked in the door and immediately noticed the new things in the house, such as the cat tree and the bowls. What were those two up to? It was pretty dark and too quiet.

She was about to call out for them until she walked into the living room and saw the two both asleep on the couch, fast asleep and snoring lightly.   
What she didn't expect was this lump on Saeran's chest. She stepped closer to examine it and saw that it was cat when it looked up at her. Cookie stared at her for a breif moment then moved to lay her head back down, not bothering to leave the younger twin.

MC just giggled at the sight before her, a smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't be mad at this new family addition, it was already too cute to watch. 


End file.
